Love is for the Weak
by Eponge de caoutchouc
Summary: In demon world, long a go lived two legendary, young women who always seemed to be in constant battle with each other. These two women were granted with the gift of the first guardians of Life and Death. However, they both mysteriously disappeared.
1. Care to be Kidnapped?

I DO NOT own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho (ex; Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara etc) they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

I do, however, own Kiyoshi and Megumi.

_Main Characters: _

_Kiyoshi's Background_: Her family abandoned her to die when she was but a toodler, because a priest declared her possessed by an evil spirit and not even the church could help. When she turned two memories of her past life returned and was slowly turning her to her old self once more. Kiyoshi has been living by herself ever since. She works at a bar as a waitress part time.

_Appearance_: Kiyoshi has black hair to her mid-back(Sometimes tied up in a bun or pony tail), pale skin, and grey eyes.

_Other things_:

- 18 years old

-knows about the Spirit world and Demon world.

-has always thought love is for the weak and never loved any one. ;0; so dramatic.

-hardly ever goes to school.

-Doesn't have many friends

_Megumi Matsumoto's Background_: simply decided to stretch her wings and live on her own. Tired of the restrictions of living with her family. She wanted to see the 'real world'. Her family found a one-room apartment that would be hers, they also send her money every month for school tuition and rent. She pays for her own food and clothing with her part time job at "Closet Child" a clothing store. She too has been regaining memories of her past life

_Appearance_: Megumi has light brown hair cut at her neck, a light tan skin color, and green eyes.

_Other things_:

- 17 years old

-Knows about Spirit and Demon world

-Is a high B low A student

-Has a few close friends

-Tries to enjoy life to the fullest

INTRODUCTION

Long ago, in a world where only the strongest survive and the richest succeed, lived two young girls; gifted with being the first guardians of life and death. Though they were gifted and powerful their lives in the demon world where tragic as where most during those times. They were both mysteriously cut down in their prime and thought to be lost to the ages. Now only myths and legends of them exist, at least that is what everyone believed.

CHAPTER 1: Care to be kidnapped?

Kiyoshi is walking to school slowly dragging her feet, with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She stares down at the ground moving underneath her, listening to the noise of her dark baggy pants make when they swipe across each other and the back of her trench coat. She is about five blocks away from her school which is going to start in a half an hour, early she stops at "Stardust Bar" where she works she finds her boss, she has blood red hair tied back in a bun, and is wearing a red dress that is cut off at the upper thigh, it is red and has a black strap across her waist.

"Hey I'm going to school, so I can't help the day time bums. I'll be here working the nightshift." Kiyoshi states to her boss Yuri,

"Hah! School? Why they hell do you still even go? You can't even learn how to be on time to work!" Yuri yells as Kiyoshi leaves and continues to head to school.

On her way she sees two young boys sitting on a bench; they appear to be the same age as her. She stares at them as she passes, as they stare back, something about them didn't seem right. One has slicked back black hair, brown eyes, and a green jump suit. The other less attractive one had orange hair in the shape of a boot, dark eyes, and in a blue school uniform. The one in green whispers to the other,

"That's her isn't it? So now what do we do?"

"Yeah it's her can't you feel that weird energy? I guess we just knock her out or something." The other responds. Upon hearing this she stops and looks back at the boys on the bench with shock. However, they don't notice, for another female was walking up to them. She had short brown hair, and bright green eyes wearing blue jeans, a pink top, with a black jacket over top, and a black puffy hat on sideways. She smiles as she reaches the three of them.

"Hey!" She says, "Are you going to school today, Kiyoshi?" Kiyoshi appears a bit taken back, However she forces a small smile attempting to be polite to her classmate.

"Hello Megumi. Yes unfortunately for me, I am." The two boys on the bench look at each other and nod. They both jump up, the one in the green grabs Megumi and the blue grabs Kiyoshi.

"What are you doing?!" Megumi yells as she struggles to get her hands free.

"Relax we just need to take you somewhere real quick! If it will make you feel better I'll tell you my name. I'm Yusuke." He attempts to make her stop squirming, his plan backfires. Megumi kicks him where the sun doesn't shine leaving him on the ground in pain.

Kiyoshi was able to free one of her arms and elbow the other boy in the face making him release her. Both girls run off to school.  
"That was really scary! Why did they do that?" Megumi exclaims as they continue running.

"I heard them talking before you came, you must have this "weird energy" they are after too." Kiyoshi explains as they come up on the school. However, behind them they hear  
"Spirit shotgun!" Being yelled from Yusuke. They look behind them and see a ton of blue lights coming after them. They get hit and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Geez Urameshi you really think that was necessary?" The one in the blue asks,

"They were getting away what else were we supposed to do Kuwabara? Let them go?" Yusuke questions.

"I don't know! But still you could have killed them!"

"Relax they aren't dead. Are they?"

"No but come on lets get them back to Koenma before they wake up. My nose still hurts." Kuwabara suggests as he grabs Kiyoshi's arm and throws her over his shoulder, Yusuke picks up Megumi bridal style. They head off into the forest on the other side of the school.

When they both come to, they see they are in an office a rather large one at that. They were sitting up against the wall, facing a large desk, with someone sitting in the chair but it was turned around so they couldn't see. They saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in front of the desk.

"Yusuke that was very reckless of you! You could have killed them!" The person in the chair shouts, "Their powers are not fully developed and they are still very weak! If you just told them you knew who they were and didn't grab them it would have been a lot easier!"

"But their here and that's all that matters isn't it?" Yusuke states, Kiyoshi stands up and walks over to the desk and spins the chair around, Megumi follows. The chair kept spinning, Kiyoshi believed the person in the chair would be heavier. They all watched the chair until it stopped. In the chair was the tiny ruler, Koenma, holding his head trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Aww you poor thing." Megumi states as she picks him up, "You're so cute."

"A baby?" Kiyoshi questions confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara start laughing at Megumi actions. Koenma's face turns red and steam comes out of his ears.

"Put me down this instant! I may look like a baby but I'm way older then you two put together!" He yells, Megumi does so, shocked that a toddler could speak so well.

"Kuwabara! Yusuke! Stop laughing!" He yells, but they fail horribly to follow his order. "Ahem." He says dusting himself off. "Now then, Megumi, Kiyoshi, I bet you are wondering why I brought you two here."

"Damn right we are. I was going to school today! Now I have to work for 2 more weeks full time." Kiyoshi wails.

"I didn't know you worked. So that's why you never come to school?" Megumi questions,

"Well that is usually why I'm not at school. Do you have a job?" Kiyoshi asks, as they completely forget what Koenma said,

"Yeah, I work at this really cool clothing store on the other side of town. You should come by sometime."

"Ahem!" Koenma grabs their attention, "As I was saying, I'm sure you are both wondering why you're here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Megumi asks,

"Spirit World HQ." He answers in short,

"I thought so." Both girls answer simultaneously.

"Now then, the reason for you being here is simply because you're the Guardians of Life and Death, Angels if you will." He explains some more, as Yusuke and Kuwabara stop laughing and try to pay attention, they didn't know why they had to bring the girls here and were some what curious.

"I don't think you remember much of what happened in the past, so I'm here to help you remember. Your jobs are to take souls and to save souls."

"Who does what?"

"You, Kiyoshi, take souls and Megumi you save souls."

"Sounds like fun." Kiyoshi states, "But this job doesn't pay does it?"

"No it doesn't but--" He starts

"Then I can't take it, I need money to pay for food and things" she states as she walks towards the door.

"Sorry, but I need money too." Megumi states as she follows Kiyoshi.

A/N: Oh nose is that the end of the story already?! HAHA you wish (:

Please review, I would really appreciate it!


	2. If you go in backwards what will happen?

Chapter 2: If you go in backwards what will happen?

* * *

"Wait!" Koenma exclaims, "I'll pay you." He sighs with defeat. "I just really need you two to do this. I had a replacement for the past 18 years waiting for you two to be reborn and start regaining your powers."

They both stop,

"We have powers?" Megumi questions as she turns back around interested.

"Of course you do."

"Like what?" Kiyoshi asks again facing the tiny ruler,

"Well, I didn't keep a record of that. You'll have to find out for yourselves. Anyway, I know you probably don't remember how to use your powers. You obviously don't Megumi, what about you Kiyoshi?"  
"I do not." She answers simply,

"Are you sure?" He questions doubting her, she sighs,

"Just this little party trick." She snaps her fingers, and large black feathered wings appear sticking out of her back, ripping the back of her coat. Snapping her fingers once again they disappear.

"That was neat! Will I be able to do that too?" Megumi asks excitedly,

"Of course, for every ability one of you has there is a counter or the same ability for the other." Koenma explains,

Yusuke and Kuwabara grow bored and start to leave,

"Oh hey Hiei didn't notice you came in." Yusuke says, the girls turn around to see a young man, with tall black hair, wearing a trench coat like thing and a white bandana on his head. He was leaning against the wall behind Megumi and Kiyoshi.

"You should be more alert detective." Hiei responds, opening his eyes and staring at Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah I'll work on it. Later Koenma, and uh sorry we had to kidnap you girls." Yusuke apologizes as he and his friend leave to go do something more exciting.

"Let us make a note, Kiyoshi; to get revenge on Yusuke and Kuwabara." Megumi states,

"Agreed, once we learn our abilities they shall pay dearly." Kiyoshi responds,

"This is another reason I wanted to talk to you two. You cannot abuse you're powers for personal gain or—Hiei do you need something?" Koenma asks noticing he was still there.

"Hn" is his monosyllable response followed by, "That girl was lying, she knows more "party tricks" then she is saying" Hiei smirks to himself as Botan walks in.

"Koenma is it true? You finally found them?" She asks excitedly running up to his desk.

"I did" He responds,

"So I can take my vacation now?!" she jumps up and down hoping the answer would be yes. "I've been taking both their jobs for years now. I wonder where I should go. Maybe Hawaii? Yes Hawaii sounds nice I think I'm going to go and pa--" She starts rambling about her dream vacation with a huge smile, however she gets cut off.

"I'm sorry Botan, but you're still on duty until they regain all of their abilities." Koenma states. The young girl's smile drops, and she sighs. "Go back to work Botan, I'll notify you when your vacation starts." She sulks to the door,

"Yes sir." She mutters as she leaves.

"She took our jobs?" Kiyoshi asks trying to get the young ruler to forget what Hiei had said.

"Yes, though it was harder for her then it will be for you. She doesn't have your powers. Anyway, what was I saying?" He asks trying to regain his train of thought.

"That kid said something." Megumi says pointing to Hiei,

"Kid?" He repeats sourly, "If any one is a child here its you."

"Am not! I'm gonna be 18 in a few weeks sir!" Megumi protests,

"Now sir? Make up your mind you moron." Hiei responds,

"Well I don't know how old you are! You look like a kid by how short you are, but your voice is too deep to be a kid. And not to mention the weird aura surrounding you. What the hell are you?!" Megumi asks growing frustrated. Hiei just smirks even though he was just called short. Kiyoshi squints at Hiei, trying to see this "weird aura".

"Ahem, please I would like to end this quickly. I'm busy and have better things to do." Koenma states,

"If we are these… what'd you call it?" Kiyoshi asks,

"Guardians or better known as Angels of life and death, hence your wings." Koenma reminds,

"Yeah, if we are these guardians… are we human? Or not?" She questioned.

Koenma stared at her for awhile, pondering the question.

"Yes and no? I don't know such things! I'm going to finish telling you, telling you, oh poop! I forgot what I was saying!" Koenma pulls on his hat in frustration.

"This is better then work, I'm gonna stay here for awhile." Kiyoshi states looking at her watch,

"Oh That's right! You two will be staying on the 19th floor of the building that is where the living area is. And you will need to be trained and such to learn you're powers. And then you can do you're jobs." He explains. Megumi raises her hand, Koenma sighs, "Yes Megumi?"

"Do we get the whole floor to ourselves? What floor are we on right now? Do we get to go home and get things? How long are we going to be staying here?"  
"No you are sharing the living area with Hiei and Kurama, and part time with Yusuke and Kuwabara. You're on the 50th floor right now. You may go and get a few things; I'll send someone with you to get back here. Forever." He answers all her questions in order.

"Forever?" Megumi questions wondering if she heard right.

"Yes. Now then, you're training will begin tomorrow morning. And I'll send Yusuke and Kuwabara with you to get some of your stuff." He states, however he notices the mischievous glint in their eyes. "I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara are busy, so Hiei isn't doing anything. Where is Kurama?" Koenma ask the demon.

"I'm not taking them to the human world." As soon as Hiei finishes his sentence, the door opens. Kiyoshi and Megumi look back, and see a young man, with long red hair and emerald green eyes, in a pink school outfit.

"Ah wonderful!" Koenma exclaims,

"Perfect timing fox." Hiei greets his friend.

"Perfect timing?" His friend questions,

"Kurama, Hiei, please escort these two to their homes to retrieve some of their personal items." Koenma

"I'm not babysitting little girls or going to human world." Hiei states as he heads for the door,

"Doing what I ask of you Hiei will get you out of here quicker." Koenma states, Hiei clenches his fists and turns around. "Thank you. Now then, here is a portal. That will be open until you get back." He states, pressing a button on his desk, a swirling vertex appears to the side of everyone, about 6 feet high.

"That doesn't look to safe." Megumi states,

"Safe or not I'm going." Kiyoshi says as she jumps in, Followed by Hiei. Megumi hesitates not knowing what would lay on the other side.

"It will be alright, I promise." Kurama says to her with a smile. Megumi walks up to the portal,

"I sure hope you're right." She closes her eyes and walks through, Kurama walks in after her.

On the other side they see Hiei, impatiently waiting for them. Kiyoshi was looking at the back of the portal,

"If you go in backwards what happens?" She asks,

"Who cares? Go get your stupid things and lets go. I hate being in human world." Hiei states,

"No please, share your real feelings with us." Megumi teases, she looks around seeing nothing but a forest surrounding them. "Well I'm lost."

"This can't be good. Neither of you know where your homes are located?" Kurama asks,

"I know where we are." Kiyoshi speaks up,

"Then go already!" Hiei yells getting fed up with "babysitting" Kiyoshi glares at Hiei,

"Do shut up, you're becoming very annoying. Anyway, I believe we are in the wooded area in front of our school, Megumi." Kiyoshi explains,

"Great, which way is out?" Megumi asks,

"Forward." Kiyoshi answers, the three of them start to walk off, Hiei stood there shocked that Kiyoshi called him annoying, "If any body here is annoying it's her." He thinks,

"Hiei are you coming?" Kurama stops to ask, the girls stopping as well.

"Hn you can take care of this yourself fox. I'll stay here." Kiyoshi getting fed up with his attitude, walks up to Hiei,

"Didn't you hear the baby? If you listen to him you leave, and the sooner you leave the better!" Kiyoshi says grabbing his hand to drag him along. However, as soon as she touches him she lets go just as quickly, staring at her hand in shock.

"Hn" Hiei ignores her and walks on ward, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Kiyoshi follows slowly.

They all make it out of the forest, and find the school in front of them. Kurama faces Megumi,

"Now then, you know the way to your home right, Miss…" he realizes he doesn't know Megumi's name,

"I'm Megumi. It's nice to meet you Kurama right?" Megumi smiles, "And I do know."

"That's a lovely name." He complements, "Shall we go then?" Kiyoshi and Hiei stare at the two disgusted.

"K well I'm gonna go to my house and get some of my stuff now." Kiyoshi states,

"Oh yes, Hiei why don't you go with, with…" Kurama says not knowing her name,

"Kiyoshi. But I don't want him to come with me, he's annoying. I'd rather you come with me" She grabs Kurama's arm pulling him with her, "Hiei can go with Megumi."

"I don't want Hiei to come with me, he's a shrimp!" Megumi protests grabbing Kurama's other arm, however she lets go suddenly.

"Hn" was all Hiei had to say as he looked away angrily at the ground, despite the insults given to him.

"We should let Kurama decide." Megumi suggests, Kiyoshi lets go of Kurama.

Kurama regains his composure and dusts himself off,

"Well Hiei, you sure seem to be popular with women." Kurama jests, Hiei rolls his eyes at the fact that his friend was making fun of him for something he didn't care about.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, it's a complete mystery on who Kurama will choose, isn't it?

Surely both of them will be able to get to their homes and back with out any problems right? Please review


	3. Making Enemies Already…?

Chapter 3: Making Enemies Already…?

* * *

"Stop the sarcasm. I don't see why they can't go off by themselves." Hiei complains. 

"Well they could be attacked and seeing as though they are both vulnerable with out their powers. Hiei just go with Kiyoshi and we can get this over with a lot faster."

Megumi beams with her victory of Kurama choosing her.

"I'm not vulnerable. Stay here Hiei." Kiyoshi says now loathing Kurama for thinking she was weak. She walks off in the opposite direction as Megumi and Kurama.

Hiei stands alone, watching everyone leave. However, Kiyoshi hit a nerve with Hiei, she gave him an order stating for him to stay put. He glared at her as she walked away, how dare she do such a disrespectful thing to him someone much more powerful then her. He decides to disobey, and he follows her.

Meanwhile, "Say Kurama, how did you know we didn't gain our abilities yet?" Megumi asks remembering he wasn't in the room when Koenma was explaining everything.

"Hiei told me." He puts simply,

"When was this?" Megumi questions skeptically.

"When Koenma was informing Hiei."

"How is that possible?" Megumi thinks out loud,

"He has a Jagan eye that allows him to communicate telepathically." Kurama explains.

"That's kinda a scary thought. He can know you every thought with out you knowing?"

"Pretty much."

"Anyway to stop the mind reading madness?" Megumi hopes,

"I don't think so."

"Wonderful. My apartment is down this street." Megumi states pointing to the street coming up on the left.

Once the two of them reach the apartment, "Make yourself at home. I'll just grab a few things then we can go." She walks off into the back of her apartment, into her bed room. Kurama looked around the living and kitchen area. It was extremely organized and looked like it had just been cleaned. Megumi came out from her room, with a black messenger bag tossed over her shoulder,

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She states as she makes her way towards Kurama.

"Do you live her alone?" He asked, noticing there didn't seem to be anyone else in the apartment.

"Yep, since I started high school." She smiles, proud that she was able to live comfortably, be in school, and have a part time job. They both walked to the door, on the way down the stairs Kurama asked,

"Megumi, I don't mean to be rude but where are your parents?" He asks,

"Somewhere on the other side of the world." She answers nonchalantly.

"The world?" He repeats shocked,

"Yeah, they didn't like staying in one place so they decided to travel the world. Last time I talked to them they were in Italy." They leave the apartment building and make their way back to the portal, taking their time.

Kiyoshi and Hiei however, weren't getting along as well as Megumi and Kurama. Kiyoshi knew Hiei was following her to her house; she bitterly picked up her pace wanting to lose him. She was getting closer to her house, and began to run. She disappeared from the street and ran into the woods. A while later she reached an old run down house, hers. The house was one story, very small, and was hardly staying together.

She opened her door, and walked to the back of her house, looking for some things she needed.

"What a dump." Hiei states as he walks in her home. Kiyoshi came out of her room, with a backpack, wondering how Hiei found her.

"I told you not to come!" Kiyoshi states, replacing her wonder with anger.

"I don't take orders." Hiei glares,

"Feh idiot." She walks past him and out of her house, heading back to the portal. Hiei was fed up with her and her superior attitude; he unsheathes his katana and puts it to her neck.

"Look girl, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life working for that toddler if you get to die by my blade. I suggest you drop the thoughts that you are superior to me." Hiei threatens. While Hiei was talking, she smirked, pulled out a small dagger from her pocket and pointed it behind her, towards Hiei's abdomen.

"Then do it. I dare you." Hiei had noticed her weapon,

"Fool." He removed his weapon and placed it back in his sheath, as did Kiyoshi. They continued walking towards the street, the two of them making sure the other didn't try anything.

They reached the street and walked up along the sidewalk, and come up to a three way intersection. A young mother and her daughter were crossing the street. Kurama and Megumi were coming down the sidewalk to find Hiei and Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi stopped walking and watched the mother and child cross the street. Around the bend a car was speeding to the light, seeing that there were people crossing he slammed on the brakes making a horrible screeching noise. Megumi heard the noise and knew it couldn't bring any good, she saw the car was headed for the mother and child, her instincts kicked in. White feathered wings appeared, sprouting out of Megumi's back, and she took off towards the mother and child. Kiyoshi noticed Megumi and knew what she was going to try to do,

"We can't have that now can we?" Kiyoshi mutters as her wings appear and she takes off as well, beating Megumi to the scene. The car hits and spins into the middle of the intersection. The child lays on the ground only a few feet away from her mother. Megumi stands next to the mother, Kiyoshi near the child.

"M-My, m-my baby…" the mother mutters staring in disbelief at her little girl's mangled body. Kiyoshi and Megumi glare at each other.

"Why did you take the little girl?" Megumi questions angrily,

"Why did you save the mother?! They were both supposed to die!" Kiyoshi yells.

The young man who was driving the care gets out and stumbles over to the little girl in shock of what he did.

"I tried, I tried to stop. I really did! I…" He trails off, as his knees meet the pavement and burst into tears along with the mother.

Kiyoshi kneels down next to the little girl and places her hand over the girls head. The young girl glows a faint white color and Kiyoshi pulls the soul from the body. The girls' soul looks around confused,

"What happened? Why is my mommy crying?" she asks,

"You got hit by a car. You should go say good bye to your mother." Kiyoshi advises with an almost remorseful tone. The girl rushes over to her mother and Megumi, who was trying to hide her anger.

"Thank you for saving my mommy." The girl thanks Megumi and then goes over and tries to comfort her mother.

"I should have saved you too." Megumi mutters, "Kiyoshi put her soul back in her body! She is too young to die."

Kurama and Hiei stood on the side walk and watched. Kurama more fascinated then Hiei,

"That's interesting." Kurama states,

"What is?" Hiei asks,

"No one seems to care that there are two people with wings sprouting out of their backs."

"So what? I'm leaving, I have better things to do." Hiei states walking away into the forest behind them.

"I can't do that, Megumi." Kiyoshi responds, as ambulance sirens grow louder.

The little girl goes over to Kiyoshi again, and tugs on her sleeve.

"I'm ready to go now." She states, smiling through her tears.

"Alright." Kiyoshi holds out her hand and the girls soul turns into a ball of light in her hand. Kiyoshi carefully places the soul in her pocket. Megumi walks away from the hysterical mother on the rode, the ambulance arrives and checks out the mother for any injuries and they take the child's body away.

The three of them meet up near the portal.

"Megumi are you alright?" Kurama asks,

"Just fine." She responds while glaring at the back of Kiyoshi's head. Kurama looks at Megumi with worry, it was clear to see why she was upset.

Hiei was already gone; Kurama goes through the portal forgetting his manners occupied by his thoughts of what had just occurred. As soon as he his gone, Megumi pulls a throwing star out of her coat pocket and throws it at Kiyoshi's head. Kiyoshi knew it was coming, she had her dagger ready to block it. The throwing star is deflected and plants itself in a near by tree.

"You're a monster Kiyoshi!" Megumi states drenching her words in hatred.

"If you would have just stayed out of the way, then the mother and child would still be together in death. They wouldn't have to suffer though this separation. If anyone is a monster here, Megumi, its you." Kiyoshi states calmly before she too walks though the portal.

Megumi stands in shock of what Kiyoshi said. She clenches her fists, "No, I'm the hero in this story. It is you that is the villain my friend."

On the other side of the portal, Megumi saw Kiyoshi hand the girls' soul to Koenma. It made her anger swell, Koenma was actually letting this happen. However, Megumi calmed herself down.

"Kurama, please show them to their rooms on the 19th floor." Koenma orders, Kurama opens the office door motioning for them to go first.

* * *

A/N: Hey it's a not cliffhanger-ish ending! Darn it. 

UH. Not much to say about this chapter, please review it would be very appreciated (:


End file.
